


Trouble Sleeping

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael helps Gavin get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe because Michael is not engaged to, or dating, Lindsay in this. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : Trouble Sleeping  
**Pairing** : Michael/Gavin  
**Word Count** : 2685  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : semi-au, fellatio, fingering (bottom!Gavin), endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these human beings. This is a product of my imagination.  
**Summary** : Michael helps Gavin get to sleep.  


  
It was a struggle for Gavin to fall asleep for the night. He had no trouble lying down for a kip, brain realising he wanted to power down for half hour at least and allowing him to rest. But lying prone in the dark with the intention of getting eight hours must not have been properly programmed into his body.

All the Red Bull he drank during the day probably didn’t help, either.

So he lay next to a sleeping Michael in the dark space of Michael’s bedroom, wide awake, foot twitching back and forth at the end of his restless leg. He’d only ever woken Michael once with his fidgety squirming and Gavin rubbed his hip in remembrance of how _that_ had turned out.

He glanced at Michael, face soft with sleep, coils of his curls hanging down over his brow. Michael’s eyelid fluttered under his hair, ends tickling his tear duct. Gavin gave in and carefully flicked Michael’s hair out of his face, small grin curling his mouth at Michael’s breathy sigh. Michael buried himself even further under the duvet, forehead pressed against his ribs. He let his hand brush lightly over Michael’s hair before settling his arm behind his head.

The remote for the TV sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He figured watching a bit of mind numbing telly might allow him to finally drop off. Gavin hoped to hell the volume wasn’t loud enough to disturb his bedmate. He made sure the TV wouldn’t shine directly into Michael’s face, tucking the blanket higher around Michael’s head and effectively blocking him from the light. The TV buzzed to life, halfway through an Aqua Teen repeat, volume blessedly low.

Gavin half-paid attention to Frylock, Meatwad, and Shake banter whilst touching an enormous cheeseburger, cartoon hardly keeping his interest as his mind wandered.

Lindsay and Barbara had invited him and Michael to float the river that weekend. They needed to get more bevs after work the next day if they were going to have enough to last the entirety of their day trip.

For Michael’s sake, they’d need to pick up aerosol sunscreen as well. Gavin snickered, sunscreen slathered Michael coming to mind. Before they went last time, he’d practically bathed the lad in slippery white block so Michael wouldn’t get burnt. Lindsay had offered them the aerosol sunblock when they’d met up and he’d had a laugh over Michael’s frown and swears.

Swearing Michael had to be his favourite Michael. It took a lot out of Michael to keep his energy high for his _Rage Quit_ s, but Gavin always got a kick out of watching Michael make his weekly video. Sometimes that undiluted rage got diverted to him, and he would sit back and snort into his bent knees, eyes watering from laughing too hard. Michael would eventually calm and dimple at him, calling him an asshole before they would unsurprisingly end up wrestling each other on Ryan’s couch, at least until someone realised they were free from Michael’s rage and returned to the office.

Thinking about the office made Gavin remember that he hadn’t responded to Burnie’s _Gavin or Google?_ submissions. Barbara or Gus definitely had to be leading in the podcast’s little game. Would Michael ever be on the podcast for a round? Michael would definitely ace each question, easily determining which question Gavin had come up with and which the moronic users of Google searched. It was pretty much a miracle that Michael rolled with the mental things that usually came out of his mouth; Michael knew how his brain worked; he was always amused when a particularly dumb thought squeezed past his minimal filters.

Gavin sighed and forced his foot to still, toes curling and uncurling where they poked out from under the comforter. Michael snuffled next to him, arm flopping high around his chest. He stared at Michael’s arm, skin still much lighter than his own despite how often they spent hours in the sun. His fingers fit perfectly around Michael’s wrist, thumb dragging back and forth over Michael’s softly thudding pulse as his brain continued to roam.

He let go of Michael’s wrist and settled his palm low on his stomach, fingers idly tracing around his navel, nails scratching through his body hair. Gavin furrowed his brow, recalling Gus’ suggestion to ‘just jack off’ when he revealed his restless sleeping habits on the podcast. It wasn’t as if he was unfamiliar with wanking, but he didn’t get that full-bodied satiation from a self-induced orgasm as he did with someone else. There was no guarantee that he’d be pleasantly exhausted like he was after a shag.

Thinking about touching his cock made his prick fill in his pants. He slid his palm down his lower belly, thumb tucked just underneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs, middle finger playing over his shaft where it pressed against the slit of his underwear. Gavin glanced at Michael, still fast asleep next to him. He wasn’t worried that he’d be too loud and wake Michael, it was just weird to even think of jerking off with Michael curled around him, mouth slightly open as he slept.

Gavin slid Michael’s arm off his chest, carefully arranging Michael’s arms in front of Michael. He lifted his hips and eased his pants down beneath his bollocks before flipping the comforter off of himself. The chilled air of Michael’s bedroom made him shiver. He traced Michael’s face with his gaze before giving his cock all of his attention, cupping his sac and giving his length a slow, tight stroke.

His bottom lip whitened under the press of his teeth, arsecheeks clenching as he bucked up into his fist. His breath came out in shallow pants, light from the telly casting odd shadows across his torso. He rolled back his foreskin with his next downward stroke, bellend slick with precome.

“Why th’fuck are you still ‘wake?”

Gavin squawked, eyes flying open, fingers tightening almost painfully around his cock. “ _Mi_ chael!”

“You munkin’ off while I’m asleep?” asked Michael, pushing the comforter down around his waist and squinting, eyes managing to focus on Gavin’s hand around his dick despite the low light.

“I wasn’t—it’s _not_ \--”

Michael let out a long exhale and wiggled out from beneath the comforter, swearing when the chill air made his skin pimple. “Need some help?”

“I didn’t want to wake you; go back to sleep, Michael,” answered Gavin, smiling at Michael and reaching up to smooth his curls.

“I got too hot under there,” said Michael, gesturing toward the comforter at the foot of the bed, “and you’re not going to fall asleep on your own.” He curled his hand around Gavin’s wrist and pressed it against the mattress. “Budge up, there, Gavvy.” Gavin shifted up against the headboard before he flopped between Gavin’s legs. “I’m gonna suck you off and you’re gonna come. _Then_ I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you and we’re both going to get some fucking shuteye.”

“Okay, Michael,” said Gavin breathlessly, hips wriggling, smiling dopily as he watched Michael lean over his lap.

“Do whatever you need to.” Michael smirked at Gavin, Gavin’s fingers fisting in his curls. He steadied Gavin’s cock, fingers curled firmly around the base as he teased the tip with the flat of his tongue.

Gavin hummed, mouth falling open as Michael teasingly licked his cockhead, pointing his tongue and flicking it against the slit. He tightened his legs around Michael’s ribs, Michael’s armpit hair tickling his inner thigh. Michael sealed his lips beneath the ridge of his cock and sucked, tongue rubbing back and forth over his frenulum. He groaned, fingers tightening in Michael’s hair, palms encouraging Michael to take him deeper into his hot, wet mouth.

Michael swallowed and hollowed his cheeks, one hand wrapped around Gavin’s dick, the other pressed flat over Gavin’s pec, squeezing the slight muscle, thumb rolling over Gavin’s nipple. He trailed his fingers through Gavin’s chest hair, twirling some around his digits and tugging, Gavin’s soft whine making him pull off of Gavin’s erection to grin. “Alright?” Gavin nodded and urged him back down between his thighs, hips jerking, cock sliding over his mouth and up his cheek. “Jesus, Gav, you’re making a mess.”

“Then put your mouth back on me and solve that problem, yeah?” said Gavin, leaning up and staring down at Michael with a cocked brow. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, clutching tightly at Michael’s hair, Michael sinking down to the base, cockhead nudging the back of Michael’s throat.

“You’re lucky you’re a fucking cutie,” said Michael, pulling off again and stroking Gavin, ducking down to tongue Gavin’s scar, small grin curling his mouth when Gavin twitched and gasped. He steadied himself on his knees and peeled off Gavin’s pants, chucking them toward the closet. Gavin shied, legs twitching to close together, hands attempting to pull him down on top of him. “Dude, it’s dark as dicks _and_ I don’t have my glasses on; I can’t see _shit_. There’s nothing you gotta be embarrassed about anyway, man, I know how you look and I _like_ it.”

“Yeah, but _you’ve_ still got _your_ pants on…” said Gavin, plucking at the waistband of Michael’s boxer-briefs with his toes.

“Gimme a second, then.” Michael stroked Gavin’s dick once more, Gavin’s head thumping back against the headboard. He smiled at Gavin before sitting up and quickly hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. His cock fell heavy and half-hard between his legs, elastic of his underpants catching around his knees. “Two seconds,” he whispered, glancing at Gavin even though he couldn’t properly see him, and struggling out of his boxer-briefs.

Gavin swallowed, legs relaxing once Michael knelt, backlit and naked, between his thighs. “ _Mi_ chael,” he whispered, reaching out and rubbing Michael’s flanks.

Michael chuckled and tousled Gavin’s hair before resettling between Gavin’s legs, arms curled under Gavin’s thighs, palms cupping Gavin’s tight arse. “Ey, hold your dick for a second,” he said, _knew_ Gavin was blushing just from the half squeal he let out before wrapping long fingers around the base of his cock.

Gavin looked down at Michael, tongue sliding over Michael’s pink mouth before he descended, messy curls obscuring his face as Michael took him between his lips. He kept his hand around himself until Michael’s mouth met his fingers. His eyes fell closed, hands finding their way back into Michael’s curls, fingers gentle over Michael’s scalp as Michael sucked his cock.

Michael bobbed on his dick, taking Gavin in to the root and pulling back up to the tip, tongue dragging over Gavin’s cockhead on every upward suck. Gavin kept his hips still, letting him suck and lick at his own pace. He squeezed Gavin’s arse, gaze flicking up toward Gavin’s face, eyes intent on the curl of his lips around Gavin’s prick.

“Christ, Michael,” whispered Gavin, sliding his hands over Michael’s cheeks, fingers curling around Michael’s neck and settling there. He pressed his thumbs over Michael’s Adam’s apple, bob of cartilage every time Michael swallowed making his breath catch.

He stilled, Michael’s middle finger teasing between his arsecheeks and rubbing over his hole. Michael looked up at him, then, tongue lashing along his dick, saliva dripping down over his taint.

Michael ground against the sheets, Gavin’s soft, breathy gasps sending shivers all along his spine. Gavin nodded and whispered his name, thighs spreading as he tilted his hips. He let more saliva drip from his mouth, slicking a finger with spit and circling Gavin’s arsehole.

“ _Mi_ chael, please, _god_ ,” groaned Gavin, chin dipping to his chest, Michael carefully working a thick finger into his body. “Jesus.” Michael pushed his finger in to the knuckle, digit stilling as he adjusted. He rolled his hips, cock sliding up into Michael’s mouth before he ground down on Michael’s finger. “Yeah, _yes_ ,” he moaned, rocking between Michael’s mouth and his finger, gaze riveted to the slight undulations of Michael’s body with each of his movements against the bed.

He glanced down at Michael, hips going lopsided when Michael let go of his arse. Michael wedged one arm beneath his body and wrapped his fingers around his cock, jerking himself as Michael fingered him and sucked him off. “ _Christ_ , Michael, that’s--” he whined, Michael’s tongue teasing beneath his hood, finger barely brushing his prostate, “bloody sexy.”

Gavin threaded his fingers through Michael’s hair again, thumbs rubbing circles over Michael’s temples. “C’mon, Michael, another,” he breathed, reaching behind him and shifting the pillow under his hips, tilting his pelvis so Michael could more comfortably fuck him with his fingers.

Michael managed two fingers, timing the bob of his head to the slow, deep slide of his fingers inside Gavin and the pull of his hand along his dick.

“Je _sus_ , you lovely boy, I’m gonna come,” groaned Gavin, tilting Michael’s head up and rubbing his thumb over Michael’s cheek, lips fat and slick around his prick. Michael curled his fingers, pressure against his prostate making him squeak, drawn out and breathless, muscles spasming as he neared that peak. “Michael. Michael, _Mi_ chael, fuck!” he gasped, hips bucking, Michael’s nose pushed against his belly as Michael swallowed his release.

“A- _ah_ ,” he moaned, petting Michael’s head, legs shaking and chest heaving. Michael freed his fingers and wrapped his hand around the base of Gavin’s dick, slowly sliding off, catching the last of his come on his tongue. “God, Michael,” he whispered, rubbing Michael’s bottom lip with his thumb after Michael sucked a bruise into his hip. “Come here.” He pulled his legs up, hands curving around Michael’s waist and tugging.

Michael shifted in between Gavin’s thighs, knees spread out beneath Gavin’s bent legs. He leant forward and pressed his mouth to Gavin’s, fist flying along his length as they kissed, Gavin moaning at the taste of himself on his tongue. Gavin nipped his bottom lip, hands restlessly stroking up and down his sides. He hid his face in Gavin’s neck, eyes squeezed tightly closed, abdomen contracting with each pulse of pleasure that jolted through him.

Gavin slid his hands up to Michael’s shoulders, pushing lightly at him so he could watch the quick jerk of Michael’s hand along his dick. “Michael, _god_ , are you going to--”

“Gav, holy shit, _Gavin_ ,” grunted Michael, hunching over Gavin’s lap and coming, fingers curled tightly beneath the head, release splattering messily on Gavin’s stomach. He let out a shaky breath, bracing his hands on the top of the headboard and kissing Gavin again, Gavin squeezing his waist. “You good and tired now, boi?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against Gavin’s beard before pulling back.

“Mm, can prob’ly fall asleep after you wipe me off,” said Gavin, staring pointedly at Michael’s come on his stomach.

“Don’t want you getting crusty,” laughed Michael, grabbing blindly for his underpants and then cleaning Gavin’s belly. He threw his underwear toward the closet as well, pulling at Gavin’s legs until he lay flat on his back. “Time for sleepies now, goomba.” He settled between Gavin’s legs, arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist, cheek pressed against Gavin’s sternum.

“Goomba?” asked Gavin, yawning. He curled one hand in Michael’s hair and rubbed his shoulder blades with the other.

“Yeah, y’know, ‘cuz you’re pretty cute but sometimes you need a bunce on the head,” said Michael, glancing up at Gavin and smiling softly.

“Such a weird little idiot,” snorted Gavin, eyelids drooping as he let out a slow breath.

“Weird little idiot that wakes up in the middle of the night to get you off and help you get to sleep, asshole.”

“Yeah, you right,” said Gavin, sighing after Michael turned off the telly and pulled the comforter over them.

“Of course I’m right. Now, you’re getting the shit cuddled out of you so it’s time for the shuteye part, alright?”

“ _Ye_ ’, ‘night, Michael,” whispered Gavin, Michael’s muttered ‘good night, Gavvers’ and chaste kiss over his heart making him grin into the darkness. Michael snuggled even closer, Gavin’s frenetic thoughts calmed by lovely, orgasmic endorphins, his body relaxing enough to finally allow him to fall asleep alongside his boy.  



End file.
